Strange Behavior
by Marius and cosette
Summary: Cosette is acting strange after her regretful night she just encountered.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Here is the second chapter of my story. Cosette is acting strange after her night with Enjolras... Enjoy! PLEASE PLEASE review! Thank you :)**

* * *

**Cosette's POV:**

I awoke the next morning feeling more guilty than words could describe. I can not believe I let that happen! I cheated on my husband... the man who I love more than anything. Why would I do this? Ugggg I was just sick to my stomach! I was facing the bare wall of one of the guest rooms in our house. I took a deep breathe and flipped over gently, not wanted to wake however laid next to me in the large bed. I was so relieved to see Marius sleeping peacefully beside me when I fully flipped over. All the anger I had for him yesterday because he didn't arrive home after having some drinks with Courfeyrac was gone. He was so cute laying there, fast asleep totally oblivious to the fact that I was a cheating snake! I just stared at him for an hour while he slept.

Then, I saw the time on the clock that was located on the wall behind him. It was 7:30 am! He had to get up for work now. I gently placed my hands on both sides of his perfect face and tried to wake him. "Marius, you have to wake up now." I saw him move ever so slightly. "Marius c'mon. You have to go to work." he moved his face from my hands and flipped over so his back was facing me. The scar he received on his shoulder from the revolution inches from me. I slowly and carefully traced his scar with my pointer finger. "Marius, get up." He still didn't move! "Hey" I said when he tried to pull the blankets over himself. "Get up! I'm not playing." I warned. He chuckled. "I swear if your not up, by the time I come back in here, your going to get it!" With that I climbed out on bed, (I had a night dress on since I remembered to put clothes on after that regretful night) and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

When I walked in the kitchen Grandfather was already awake and eating breakfast at the table. "Hiya" he said to me when I walked in. "Hello! Good morning" I replied trying not to sound suspicious about last night. For awhile he didn't say anything. He just read over the town's newspaper and sipped his coffee. Finally he spoke. Still looking down at his paper he said "You know... Marius loves you so much. He would be so devastated to know what went on last night." I immediately started sweating. How did he know about it. I didn't know what to say. I just stood there unable to find the right words to explain myself.

I thought for several moments and all that came out of my mouth was "I...um...well...um...I didn't mean-" "Of course you didn't mean it," he answered finally looking up from his paper, staring me straight in the eye. "But you still did it. you need to come clean to him and tell him before he finds out the hard way" I nodded.

Just seconds later Marius walked into the kitchen, dressed and ready for work. I couldn't avoid the knot of guilt and sorrow in the pit of my stomach whenever I saw him. He walked right over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at him and tried to smile but couldn't. "See, I got up, you didn't have to come up and get me" he said with a huge smile across his face. I gave him a fake smile back. "Look, i'm sorry about last night. Time just got away from me..." he said. I wanted to just run upstairs and cry. That's exactly what I should be saying to HIM! "Don't even worry about. Your are completely forgiven" I told him. He gave me a confused look. "Wow that didn't take much, usually you make me explain myself and question me for 20 minutes... why so tolerable all the sudden?" he asked. I tried to swallow the huge lump in my throat, I could feel my checks turning bright red, moisture filling up slightly in my eyes. He must have noticed because automatically he said "It's okay, you don't need to explain, it's fine." I laughed a little.

"But i'm seriously sorry..." he said after a few moments of silence. I put my hands on both sides of his face and he tightened his grip around my waist. "It's totally fine" I assured him, smiling. He raised his eyebrow and smiled. "You still love me?" he asked playfully. "Of course" I breathed. He smiled again before leaning down and pressing his lips to mine passionately. The guilt rose again and took over me as his lips interviewed with mine. Tears streamed down my face, he pulled away when he noticed my sudden emotion. He looked at me confused and I saw Grandpa Pontmercy look up from his paper. I didn't know what to do! I didn't want to start crying! At this point I was hysterical. I ran from the kitchen and headed upstairs hoping Marius wouldn't follow me.


	2. Chapter 2: Anger

**I am so sorry for not updating in so long! I just want to thank everyone for all the reviews and for reading my stories. Here is the next chapter in the story :) Enjoy! and PLEASEEEEE review! Thank you.**

* * *

**Marius's POV:**

That was strange. Why was Cosette suddenly so upset? Was she hiding something? Was something bothering her? I was anxious to know. "What was that all about?" I asked my Grandfather. Quickly he put the paper down and replied "I don't know" before scurrying out of the kitchen. Why was everyone acting so strange?

I didn't think Cosette wanted to speak with me right way, so I went to work and tried not to think too much about this morning. After a busy day, it was finally 8pm, closing time! When I arrived home I immediately went upstairs to the bedroom to make sure Cosette was okay. I got to our room and knocked on the closed door. "Come in" he said sweetly and I did. "Hello darling" she said with the same tone and a smile on her face as she sat knitting on our bed. "Hello Madame" I answered as I sat door next to her on the bed and kissed her fingers. She obviously did not like that remark because she frowned and gave me a cold gaze. I pretended to not notice. "You were upset this morning." she nodded and looked down. "Why?" I finished. "I don't know" she whisper still looking down. I started to talk, but she cut me off. "Cosette why won't you-" "MARIUS ENOUGH!" she looked up at me now looking me right in the eye. "I FORBID YOU TO SPEAK OF THIS TOPIC ANYMORE. I was very taken back by her tone. "LEAVE. she ordered, and I followed her instructions.

**Cosette's POV:**

Why did I shout at him? Why was I being so mean to him? I am truly the worst wife to him. He deserves so much better. I cheated on him, then yelled at him for absolutely no reason. I bet he is so angry with me.

I couldn't deny that the entire day that he was at work I was thinking about Enjolras. As guilty as it made me I kept replaying the entire night in my head and tried to understand how it all happened! I still can't put the pieces together. The more I thought about him, the more a fell for him. I know it's awful, but I was really starting to develop feeling for Enjolras. How could that be?

My thoughts we interrupted as I heard another knock on the bedroom door. It had been hours since I had seen Marius and it was past 12 'o clock. "Come in" I ordered. Marius walked into the room after a short hesitation. I saw his beautiful face was stressed and red, his green eyes looked dark and concern with full of love. I gestured for him to join me in our bed. He layed down under the blankets with me and put his head upon my stomach and looking up at my face. He had a pained expression across his face, and I knew I had deeply hurt his feelings.

"I'm sorry for getting angry with you" I said, looking down at him. He smiled light and looked away from me. I placed my hand under his chin and lifted his face back to my gaze. I leaned in and kissed his lips. He smiled, and aggressively attacked my lips with his. One thing lead to another and...

**Marius's POV:**

I awoke after a wonderful night feeling very tired. Cosette was still asleep in my arms, so I figured that I shouldn't get up yet. After about an hour I heard her start to murmur some words in her sleep. At first they were just sounds. After a couple of minutes I was able to make out that she was saying "Enjolras!" What in the world? "Enjolras..." she moaned again, and then again and again. Why would she be having dreams about Enjolras? Suddenly there was a knock at the front door. I facing a clock and saw it was only 7am. How was here at 7 'o clock in the morning? The knocking continued. After several minutes Cosette awoke. She didn't move her position in my arms at all, she just moved her head so she could look at me.

She smiled brightly at me, and pulled me closer to her. "Cosette" I said against her fiercely-moving lips. "Hmm?" she answered. "Someone is at the door" I replied. She pulled away from me. "Well if you have to go..." she whined. I chuckled, "I'll be right back I informed her before putting a robe on and heading downstairs.

When I opened the door I saw Enjolras standing behind it. When he saw me he got a scared look on his face. "Oh. Um..." he started. "Look I have to tell you something" "What?" I asked. He continued, "Cosette and I-" he stopped after he heard Cosette's gasp from the botto, of the stais. "ENJOLRAS DON'T!" she shirked. I looked at Enjolras "Don't what?" I asked. I knew something strange was going on...


End file.
